


The Black Cat's Bride

by KawaiiKekeChan



Series: Marichat May [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Smut, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKekeChan/pseuds/KawaiiKekeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette reflects on her wedding night, and a visit from a certain black cat makes her realise the mistake she has made. </p><p>[Previously called In Denial]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette tugged the veil gently from her hair and let it fall to the floor. A soft snore came from the bed, where her husband was sleeping. She watched him, before struggling out of the silk dress. She had designed it herself, and had taken great pride in wearing it. But she hadn’t imagined she would be taking it off alone.

The newly wedded Mrs Wu sighed and sat down at the dressing table. The hotel was beautiful, and they had picked the most lavish suite for their wedding night. She examined her face in the three mirrors, appraising her make-up at different angles. It still looked good, even this late. She had worried about it all day, since it had been warm, but her skin still looked flawless, the champagne eye make-up was still in place.

Marinette shivered. She was clad only in her ivory corset, silk underwear and stockings. The sapphire garter still decorated her thigh, and she remembered with a smile how Alya had forced it on her. Something blue, for luck. As if she needed it.

She glanced over at her husband, his hair dark on the pillow. She cared for him, she knew. But as her gaze dropped to the silver wedding band on her finger, she felt trapped. The sickening thought that she had been battling with for the last week flooded her mind. _She wasn’t in love with him._

Her heart still yearned for another. Her schoolgirl crush had evolved and developed into a scorching love. Adrien had never been far from her thoughts, and even as she dated other men, she compared them to him. She knew he wasn’t perfection. No one was. But even hearing his name was enough to set her heart racing. She had struggled for years, as they bumped into each other at fashion shows and parties. He was always pleased to see her, and considered her a dear friend, she knew. But nothing more. And as her thirties loomed closer, Marinette had accepted the fact that it was never going to happen. She settled.

Seeing him at the reception had been heart-breaking. She couldn’t exclude him from the invite list, especially with the rest of her school friends attending. He had congratulated them warmly, and she had searched for something in his eyes: regret, jealously, bitterness. But he had smiled, and shook her husband’s hand, and she realised it was wishful thinking.

It was horrible to think that way about her husband. He was a wonderful man, everything a girl could hope for: kind, considerate and hard-working. Theirs was not a passionate nor romantic relationship, but a marriage of convenience. She had allowed their parents to push them together, and had knew deep down she didn’t want to be alone forever. She wanted children, one day.

Marinette sighed again. She had been looking forward to their wedding night. She had hoped it would put a spark into their rather lackluster physical relationship. She had picked her undergarments carefully, spending hours shopping with Alya. But the business of the day, coupled with the champagne, had rendered her husband into almost instant slumber.

*

Marinette slipped on her peignoir and stepped out into the balcony, gently closing the door behind her. It was a beautiful night, with a full moon, and the air was still balmy. It smelled sweet, too, with the honeysuckle winding up the wall perfuming the air.

She inhaled deeply and struggled not to break down into tears. She had been denial all this time, and now she knew she had made the wrong choice.

“Princess?”

He landed elegantly on the marble railing, making her jump back in fright.

“C-Chat!” she gasped, one hand covering her thudding heart. “What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you the same question,” he smirked, hopping onto the balcony. “The party just finished, no? Shouldn’t you be celebrating with your husband right now?”

Marinette flushed, and she swallowed, turning away from Chat, her arms wrapped around her. She suddenly felt cold, despite the warm air.

“He’s asleep…” she told him, almost in a whisper.

“What?” Chat asked, taking a step towards her. She was surprised at the anger in his tone, and she turned to him as a tear trickled down her cheek.

“He’s tired, Chat. It’s been a long day…”

She tried to explain it with a smile, but her eyes betrayed her. Chat placed his hands on her shoulders.

“That’s ridiculous, princess,” he said, firmly. His green, glowing eyes were like fireflies in the dark night, and she found it difficult to hold his stare. “Just look at you. You’re breath-taking! Sleep would be the last thing on my mind.”

“Chat!” she gasped, pushing him away, his words making her flush. She knew he as a terrible flirt, but it was not the time. “I’m a married woman, now. You can’t say things like that.”

“Why not?” Chat asked, and she could feel his gaze washing over her in a fiery heat. “He’s not going to say them, is he?”

“Please, stop…” she begged, holding onto the railing for support, her head ducked down. She couldn’t stop the tears, now. “I know I’ve made a mistake…”

She heard his sharp intake of breath, and suddenly he was behind her, trapping her. His hands rested on her hips, stroking the soft chiffon of her peignoir. His kiss was feather light on the back of her neck. Her hair was still piled up, with pins and pearl studs.

“It’s your wedding night, Marinette,” he told her, and his voice caressed her skin, making her tremble against the warmth of his body behind her. “He should be _worshipping_ you.”

She turned around quickly, and let her fingers trail over his face and he leaned into her palm, nuzzling her lovingly.

“It should have been me,” Chat breathed, and he pulled her hand away, examining the wedding ring with disgust. “I made a mistake too, princess.”

She linked her fingers through his, and squeezed his hand. 

“If you had asked me first, I would have said yes,” Marinette admitted, her cheeks tinting pink.

His eyes darkened. 

Their lips clashed together, and Marinette felt as though he was consuming her, body and soul. When had she last been kissed like this, as if he was a dying man, and she was his oxygen? Never, it seemed. It was the type of kiss she had only ever dreamed of, the type of kiss she had believed only happened in fairy tales and movies.

He melded against her mouth, and his hands moved over her body in a frenzy, as if scared she would disappear. She clung onto his arms, solid beneath his suit, and reflected how the body underneath had grown from a boy into a man.

“What are you doing to my wife?!”

She froze, and Chat peeled back from her mouth, his hands still firmly on her hips. Her husband stood at the door in his underwear, his lips pressed together in a fine line, his face blotchy with rage and alcohol.

“So, now you remember about her?” Chat asked, dryly.

“Let go of her this instant!” Marinette cringed against Chat, realising the severity of what she had done. Her wedding night was ruined, as was her marriage.

“I don’t think I will,” Chat smirked, and scooped Marinette over his shoulder. He unclipped his baton with his free hand and extended it. “You might want to call the police…let them know there’s been a catnapping.”

And with that, the black cat leapt into the night, the blushing bride clinging onto him.

 


	2. Protective Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from the last prompt In Denial, I’ve decided to link all the prompts into one big story instead of individual one-shots, so yes, there will be more.

Chat breezed in the open window and dropped softly into the apartment, his boots muffled by the plush carpet. Marinette was still slung over his shoulder and she was suspiciously quiet. He eased her down onto the four-poster bed, and she gazed around the room, open-mouthed.

“This is…your bedroom?” she asked, clearly stunned.

“Not quite fitting for an alley cat, right?” Chat smirked. He couldn’t help but feel smug as she took in the elegant room, styled in monochrome. The bed was the main feature, taking up the centre of the room: heavy black velvet curtains framed the dark bedposts. There was a mountain of pillows and a panther-like faux fur comforter draped at the bottom. A large, thin television was featured on the opposite wall. The ceiling was dotted with tiny lights, giving the impression of the night sky. One complete wall was mirrored-wardrobes. It was utterly over the top and totally Chat.

“You…shouldn’t have brought me here,” Marinette said, as she finally drank in all the details, an ivory angel against the dark furnishings.

“Oh?” Chat tapped the tips of his claws against his leather-clad hip. “What would you have preferred, princess? To leave you to the wrath of your husband?”

“He…wouldn’t have done anything,” Marinette flushed, shocked. “I mean…he would have been angry, but he wouldn’t have hit me, or anything.”

Chat waved his hand. “And so? He would have forgiven you for kissing another man on your wedding night, and you would have lived happily ever after?”

Marinette pressed her lips together and looked down at the clasped hands in her lap.

“You said yourself it was a mistake,” Chat whispered, his green eyes anguished.

“I know, but…” the girl put her head in her hands. “Now what do I do, Chat? I have to face my family…my colleagues…my friends! It would have been better if I had ran away at the alter!”

“They’ll get over it,” Chat told her, kneeling down at her feet. “Stranger things have happened.”

Marinette reached out, caressing his windswept hair. “And what would you have me do, Chat? I don’t even know who you are under this mask.”

“I’ll show you,” Chat offered; kissing her knee, still clad in pale stockings, before moving to the flesh of her exposed thigh, his fingers skimming her suspenders.

“I don’t know…if I’m ready for that…” Marinette admitted.

Chat glowed at her. “There’s no rush…we have all night…”

He watched the flush tint her cheeks, bringing her freckles into focus. He pressed on her knee, using the support to lift him up and graze her lips. When she didn’t pull away, he pressed forward, until she tipped backwards onto the bed.

“Chat…” her voice hitched, a hint of promise. He braced himself over her, keeping his weight on his palms.

“You’re beautiful, Marinette,” he told her.

She reached up and tugged him closer, her hands sliding over his suited shoulders.

“I…really want you…” Marinette admitted, looking at him through her lashes. He felt the blip of his heart, the hot rush of desire coarse through him.

“Then take off your wedding ring,” he said simply.


	3. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there should be a sin!reveal

Marinette didn’t even blink, tugging the wedding band from her finger and tossing it onto the thick carpet where it landed without a sound. Chat grinned, linking his fingers through hers and raising them above her head. He kissed the soft skin at the inside of her wrists, before making his way down her arms, marveling over how pale she was. The peignoir flared at her elbows, so he untied it and eased the chiffon down her shoulders.

It gave Chat a dark thrill, knowing that she had picked out this underwear especially for her wedding night. A night she would now be spending with him. The corset was simple; panels of ivory silk with hooks at the front and lacing at the back. Chat moved his mouth over her bare shoulders, peppering her collarbone with soft kisses. He didn’t want to rush this, not when they had both waited so long.

Marinette stroked his hair as he lavished attention on her, and as her fingers scraped at the back of his neck, he had to resist a shiver. She was far, far too good with her hands. He nuzzled against her neck, distracting her, sucking gently before kissing up to her ear. He nibbled on the lobe, making her giggle. It was a wonderful sound, but it wasn’t what he was aiming for.

He drew back, and began to take the pins from her hair. She helped him, pulling out pearls and grips, letting them fall to the bed with a plink. Her hair was curly from being in the style all day, and Chat wondered at it, letting his claws tease through her locks, wishing he could feel it against his fingertips.

He cradled her head and kissed her deeply. She responded with a sense of urgency, taking his lower lip between her teeth, making him start with surprise. Marinette giggled again, and broke the kiss.

“Sorry, chaton,” she smirked. “Did that scare you?”

“Not at all,” Chat purred. “I was just surprised. Can you do it again?”

She obliged, keeping eye contact this time as she trapped his lip. Her eyes were dark, like a midnight ocean. Chat took the opportunity to run his palms down her side, before moving across her stomach and picking at the hooks.

Marinette stilled, but she didn’t make a move to stop him. He resumed kissing her as he unfastened the corset. He was impressed with how tight the damn thing was. Surely it must have been uncomfortable, wearing it all day?

Finally he was able to free her. Chat wasted no time in cupping her breasts, mindful of his claws. She gasped and pulled away from his mouth.

“Cold!” she told him, backing away from his touch, and he grinned in apology, rubbing his hands together and blowing on them. He had forgotten, in his haste, how cool his suit was. Her skin was pale and milky, though her stomach was marked red from where the corset had been, and he frowned at it. Her dark nipples were pebbled, and wasn’t sure if it was because of the chill, or…

She chewed her lip as he stared, and blew on his hands a final time, before gently cupping her again.

“Better?” he asked, and she nodded, her cheeks rosy.

Again Chat wished he could feel how soft her skin was under his hands. He pushed her breasts together gently, and kissed the mounds. His thumbs caressed her nipples, and Marinette shifted underneath him, a sigh breaking from her lips. He was hovering over her, not wanting to press too close to her bare skin because of the cool leather, but she had other ideas, grasping at his back and making him flush against her hips.

“In a rush, are we, princess?” Chat grinned.

Marinette swallowed. “Well…I have been waiting for this for a really long time…”

If he wasn’t hard before, he certainly was now. The black cat smirked, his ego well and truly stoked.

“Well, I would hate to keep you waiting…” Chat murmured, dipping his head to circle his tongue around Marinette’s breast. She gasped, her fingers sinking into his hair, tugging him closer. He braced himself on his forearms so he wasn’t pressing his full weight on top of her. It was wonderful, lying against her like this. Even through his suit, he could feel the warmth of her body. Her fingertips worked magic against his scalp, brushing around his human ears and massaging against his neck. He felt completely relaxed.

The black cat's tongue batted against her nipple, and Marinette jerked. He soothed the bud with his mouth before switching to the other, pleased to see his saliva giving her skin a unique sheen. Her nails were dragging down his neck now, and he shuddered with pleasure.

Chat kissed her, his mouth hotter than before. The taste of Marinette’s skin was on his tongue and he wanted even more. His claws trailed down her stomach and he cupped her underwear, gaining a moan into his mouth. He bit her lower lip, making her writhe as he rubbed his fingertips against her.

“Chat…!” she groaned, and the need and desire that coloured her voice made him weak. He needed to feel her properly. The black cat pulled back, and Marinette made a noise of loss at the back of her throat.

“Don’t worry, princess, I’m not going anywhere,” he teased, pulling on the golden bell of his suit and easing down the zip. Marinette watched, her mouth open, her eyes glossy. He stopped just at his stomach, ignoring the throbbing need pressing down below. He had never been into instant gratification, and this was Marinette’s wedding night. She would come first, in all matters.

Chat freed his arms and hands, and let the suit flop down at his sides. He was able to touch Marinette’s face properly. She sighed with satisfaction, as he trailed down her neck and shoulders, before palming her breasts, able to feel skin on skin.

“Your hands are soft,” she said, in wonder.

“I like to keep myself in good condition for you, princess,” he grinned. Chat traced her mouth again, and she let his fingers slip into her mouth. He gritted his teeth as she sucked on them, never breaking eye contact, her tongue swirling around his fingertips.

“Oh, Marinette…” he groaned, his cock twitching his suit. He wasn’t going to last long at this rate. He reclaimed his hand with a wet pop, and replaced it with his mouth, kissing her hungrily while his wet fingers slipped under the band of her underwear. He hissed at how lubricated she already was and she bucked against his touch in response. Chat let two fingers slip inside her, his skin immediately slick up to his knuckles. Marinette whimpered against his mouth, her thighs squeezing his hand.

Too many men made the mistake of assuming that if their girl was this wet, it was job done. But Chat knew better. He knew Marinette was still waiting for pleasure that had yet to be delivered, and he was more than up for the task (pun intended). He crooked his fingers so that he was pushing up at the right angle. With his free hand, he bunched together Marinette’s hair at the back of her neck, and lightly pulled so that she exposed her neck to his mouth. He could tell by the way that her breathing grew heavy that she was close.

Chat pulled out his fingers completely, and backtracked, moving to the top of her slit and began to massage in circle. The result was instantaneous, and Marinette clamped down on his arm.

“Yes, Chat!” she encouraged him, and he let his teeth graze the skin of her neck as his fingertips rubbed in frenzied loops. Her breath rattled through her lips, and the first tremor racked through her body.

“Let go, princess,” he urged her, covering himself in her wetness before returning to massage her clit. She trembled underneath him, and he bit down on her neck, intent on leaving a mark.

“Ahhh…” Marinette’s nails sunk into his arm as her body began to shudder. Chat moved from her neck to watch her face, seeing how her eyelashes fluttered and her swollen lips pushed together. She held his arm, stopping him from moving further as her orgasm washed through her. She sunk back onto the bed, her chest rising and falling as she gulped in air.

Chat nuzzled her jaw, feeling blessed to have seen such a sight. He kissed her mouth lazily, waiting for her to return to him.

“Thank you…” she said, when she could finally speak.

“No, thank you,” Chat purred, flexing his fingers that were still resting under her panties. “That was wonderful.”

She looked at him, confused, her lips in a pout. “But…I haven’t even touched you yet…”

Chat laughed breathily, pressing his mouth against her jaw. “Don’t have to, princess. That was a visual feast.”

He led her hand to the bulge under his suit, and she gasped.

“I didn’t know you were still a teenager, Chat,” she giggled.

“You certainly make me feel like one, Marinette,” he smirked. “Now…shall we?”

She nodded eagerly, and Chat moved off the bed to wriggle out of his suit. Skin-tight leather wasn’t the easiest thing to get off, and Marinette watched, covering her mouth a little. Finally he chucked the black mass to the floor, his mask still covering his face.

Chat grinned, glad to see Marinette had already shed her underwear. He knelt over her, teasing his head against her, coating himself in her wet heat. She jumped against him, still sensitive, and he flashed his teeth at her in a feline smirk. Marinette smiled sweetly as she grasped him, turning the tables. He gave a shuddering sigh, overwhelmed by all that was Marinette as she guided him in. She hummed happily, wrapping her legs around him, her ankles crossing over his back, urging him in deeper.

“Oh God,” Chat gasped, fully sheathed to the hilt. How long had he dreamed of them, being united like this? Their lips met, tongues idly tangling as Marinette clamped further around him. Her hands traced his back, before cheekily cupping his buttocks. The black cat nipped her lip in retaliation, before breaking the kiss to draw his hips back and plunge inside her.

“Chat!” Marinette cried his name, and he had never heard anything as beautiful in his life. He pounded into her, her tight and powerful heat concentrated around his cock, drawing him in like a magnet. His pace was hard and fast, but she didn’t seem to mind at all, whimpering under her breath and occasionally cursing. Chat’s grin only grew wider at hearing her expletives.

It was amazing, but he wanted to be deeper. He needed to melt into her. Chat pulled out and rolled her over onto her stomach. Marinette understood immediately, kneeling with her head pressed down on the bed. Her thighs parted as he rubbed against her, before pushing back in with a wet pop. Her groan told him the angle was just right, and Chat bucked against her, his hands grasping her hips. He leaned over to kiss her spine before he pulled out completely and began to rapidly thrust into her.

Marinette became much more vocal. She cried out with each stroke, and Chat could feel her tighten around his cock.

“Yes, princess!” he gritted out, palming her buttocks which were quivering under each thrust. With each smack of his balls against her skin, he drew a little closer to the edge. But he didn’t want to go alone. His hands reached around and he cupped Marinette’s breasts again, squeezing them in time with his thrusts. She arched against him, mewling, and he shuddered, eyes almost rolling back.

He was moving rapidly now, the chaffing of his skin inside her hot core almost unbearable. Chat pulled Marinette flush against him as he pumped in and out of her, his hands flat against her stomach. Their bodies were slick with sweat, and his fingers found her swollen nerves, making her jerk and sob against him.

“Chat, please!” she begged. Close himself and tiring, Chat slipped out and dragged Marinette over to the edge of the bed. He stood on the carpet, and pulled her legs straight against his chest, pausing to kiss her ankle lovingly before burying himself inside her.

Marinette pressed her palms on her stomach as the black cat thrust into her, his pectorals tensing. His fingers worked at her clit again and she finally buckled, whining a garble of words as she locked around him. Chat growled, giving three sharp thrusts before exploding inside her. He slumped, panting as his body released, his mind blissfully white.

* * *

 

There was a flash of green light, and Chat was dimly aware of a mumbled “to hell with this!” and Marinette’s gasp. He was still lulled by pleasure, and had to force his eyelids to peel apart.

Marinette was looking up at him in shock. He blinked, several times, realising something felt different. His mask was gone. His ring was silver.

“A-Adrien?” she said his name in confusion. His happiness burst, like a fragile soap bubble, its lifetime a short symphony of rainbows only to dissolve into nothingness. 

"Marinette…” Adrien's voice cracked. “Shit…I’m so sorry…”

He made to pull out, mortified, but she grabbed his arm, stilling him. Her legs slumped down, to settle around his hips.

“Wait…” she said, her eyes ice blue. “It was you…all this time?”

“Forgive me…” Adrien felt his fire as if it was on fire. “I didn’t want you to find out, not like this.” Why wasn’t she letting him go?

“I…” Marinette seemed at a loss. “But, you were at the wedding! If you felt like this, why didn’t you stop me?”

Adrien hung his head. “I just wanted you to be happy. You were always so cool with me when we bumped into each other, so I thought…”

“You idiot,” Marinette muttered, slapping at his chest. “I didn’t want you to know I still felt that way about you! That was why I avoided you.”

“I’m so sorry, Marinette…” Adrien sighed. “I should have spoken to you as soon as I heard about the engagement. But I thought you loved him.”

“No, it’s my own fault,” Marinette admitted. “I never plucked up the courage to tell you how I felt…that I’ve been in love with you, all this time…”

“Princess…” Adrien was surprised by her honest confession. His shock and humiliation had softened him, but now he felt himself stir in her body again.

“Adrien…” she breathed, cupping his face and kissing him. “I have something else to tell you…”

His eyes widened as she reached over and pulled the peignoir towards her. She slipped out the pearl studs that adorned her lobes, and unpicked something from the chiffon. Something that he hadn’t spotted before, stabbed into the fabric.

Adrien held his breath as Marinette slotted earrings into her lobes. Red earrings.

“I’m…Ladybug…” she said, stroking his arm, as if worried how he would react. “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you before.”

Adrien opened his mouth, and closed it again. He ran his tongue over his dry mouth and tried again. “Ladybug?”

“Yes,” Marinette said. “We’re utter fools, aren’t we?”

“Ladybug,” Adrien repeated. “The Ladybug that I’ve been in love with since I was fifteen. Ladybug, who almost married another man?”

“Yes,” Marinette’s eyes filled with tears. “I’m so sorry, chaton. Are you angry?”

"Angry, my lady?" Adrien chuckled, as he slipped his hands under her thighs, and leaned forward. Marinette gave a gasp of surprise, her legs instantly locking around his back. They both groaned simultaneously as Adrien moved more deeply inside her.

"That's not quite what I would call it," the blonde smirked, his hands trailing up her sides, until they cupped her face.

"Adrien," Marinette glowed underneath him. "Mon chaton..."

"Forever, my lady," the black cat vowed, rocking against her body once more.

 

 

 


	4. 3am Talks

_“Ah, Adrien!”_

_The blonde man underneath her groaned, and tilted her face down so that their breath mingled._

_“Say it again, Marinette,” he begged._

_“Adrien!” she cried out, gripping his shoulders as she bucked on top of him, her thighs shaking with effort._

_“Again!” he demanded, cupping her behind, making her move faster._

_“Ad-ri-en-ahhh!” she panted, losing herself in their erratic lovemaking.  
_

* * *

It had been three weeks since that night. Three weeks of embarrassment and apologies, but Marinette was finally over the train wreck that was her wedding. She had returned all the presents and had sent hand-written notes to all who attended. Marinette had visited her husband’s family and apologised, after going through the mortifying process of annulment, where she had to admit that she had lied to him (which was true; she was, after all, living a secret life). She would be Mme Wu officially for another nine months, until the paperwork cleared. But in everyday life, she was Marinette Dupain-Cheng once more.

But now, a much larger dilemma loomed. She stared at the pregnancy test. Marinette had bought the most expensive one, not wanting to take a chance. She had been floored when instead of the line (or lack) that she had been expecting, the words ‘pregnant, 2-3’ flashed up.

Marinette dropped the test as if burned and braced herself on the side of the bath. She had messed up, again. After finally getting together with the love of her life, she had only gone and wrecked it. Was she really lady luck? It certainly didn’t feel like it, these days.

“Marinette?” Tikki fluttered nearby, her face concerned. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t understand,” the woman said, striking her palm against her forehead. “I always took my pill! Did I really forget, on the morning of my wedding?”

“You did have other things on your mind,” Tikki said, soothingly.

“I know, but…” she thought back to that night, and her cheeks flushed scarlet. They had been ravenous for each other that night, and she couldn’t even count how many times it had happened. On the bed, against the window, in the shower, hell, even against Adrien’s kitchen counter. Even after they had been sated for a while, they would wake up and do it again. And now, Marinette realised, she had been completely unprotected. Her periods had always been erratic (and they grew stranger as she aged) so she hadn’t even realised it had been that long. It didn’t help that with the annulment and her new relationship, her life had been a blur.

“I’m such an idiot,” she gasped. “What am I going to tell him, Tikki? It’s only been three weeks! It’s far too soon.”

“But you want children, Marinette!” her kwami said, surprised. “Wasn’t that why you got married in the first place?”

“I do! But…” Marinette trailed off, her hand tracing her flat stomach. “I have no idea if Adrien does. He’s never mentioned it.”

“Well, you need to tell him,” Tikki said, firmly. “You want his baby, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Marinette gasped in realisation, feeling her eyes fill with tears. “I really do.”

* * *

Adrien was at a charity ball, so he wasn’t due in until late. Marinette paced the floors waiting for him. She was supposed to be there with him, but she had called off early that afternoon, feeling queasy. Now she knew why.

It was 3am when he finally arrived home. She could tell by the way his shoes dragged over the wooden floor that he was beat. Marinette drew her knees up to her chin. Perhaps she shouldn’t tell him tonight.

“Princess?” Adrien wandered into their bedroom room, pulling off his tie. “You’re still awake? You should have went to sleep, love. How are you feeling?”

“The same,” Marinette admitted, holding out her arms. “How was the ball?”

Adrien sat on the bed and accepted her embrace, nuzzling her cheek against his.

“Dreary. Father was disappointed you weren’t there.”

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said.

“It’s fine,” Adrien laughed, kissing her softly. “I don’t like sharing you, anyway.”

She bit her lip and looked away, and Adrien frowned.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

She sighed. It had been stupid to think she could hide anything from her partner. Nothing escaped his green eyes.

“It can wait until the morning,” Marinette said, forcing a smile. “You must be tired…”

Adrien shook his head, taking her hand and holding it against his face. “I’m fine. What is it, buginette? You’re worrying me.”

Marinette took a deep breath, feeling her eyes water again. “Adrien…I don’t know how to tell you this…but…I’m pregnant.”

She watched as the information hit him. He recoiled, his mouth dropping open.

“What?” he asked.

It was just as bad as she feared. She covered her face. “I’m so sorry, Adrien! It’s totally my fault. I didn’t take my pill that first night, and—”

“You’re…pregnant?” Adrien repeated.

“Yes…” Marinette could feel the tears spilling over. Why, oh why, did she ruin everything? Their beautiful future lay in tatters at her feet.

“I’m going to be… a father?” Adrien asked, in awe.

Wait.

“Yes…?” Marinette sneaked a look at him from behind her fingers. “You’re not mad?”

“Mad?” Adrien choked. He prized her hands from her face and kissed her knuckles. “I’m going to have a family with the girl of my dreams? Yes, I’m furious, princess.”

“What?” it was Marinette’s turn to be shocked. “But…we’ve only been together for three weeks! I’m still technically married to another man!”

“Marinette, I fell in love as soon as I met you. I’ve been yours for the last fifteen years. I don’t care about any of that!”

“Adrien…” she was full on sobbing now, wrapping her arms around his neck while she turned his shirt sodden with her tears.

“And what was that nonsense earlier? It was your _‘fault’_? I’d like to take credit for my role in this, thank you very much.”

“Stupid cat,” Marinette whimpered against his neck, as he laughed and laughed.

“Stupid daddy cat,” he countered with a crescent grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was more Adrienette than Marichat, but I love the idea of Adrien still calling Mari princess and buginette after the reveal.


	5. Pregnancy Perks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s fine for you!” Marinette gasped, pushing at him. “You’re a freaking model with a six-pack! I’m the one with a round tummy and swollen ankles. I don’t even want to stand next to you!”
> 
> “I’m sorry,” he said apologetically, trying not to laugh. She was so cute like this.

“Princess?” Adrien rapped on the bedroom door. “Are you ready? The limo will be here in five.”

He heard a muffled moan and he opened the door in concern. “Marinette?”

She was sitting against the bed, half her wardrobe spilled across the floor.

“Nothing fits me!” she cried into her knees. “I look like a beach ball!”

Adrien chuckled, and knelt down next to her, pressing a kiss against her hair. “You do not look like a beach ball, darling.”

She raised her head, her eyes stormy. “I’m not going.”

“Marinette, we have to go. You promised father.”

“I look ugly,” she protested, shaking her head.

“That’s impossible,” Adrien said.

“It’s fine for you!” Marinette gasped, pushing at him. “You’re a freaking model with a six-pack! I’m the one with a round tummy and swollen ankles. I don’t even want to stand next to you!”

“I’m sorry,” he said apologetically, trying not to laugh. She was so cute like this. He took his phone from his pocket and texted the Gorilla, asking him to delay.

“Okay,” Adrien rose to his feet, and perused the remaining dresses in the wardrobe. “Princess, will you stand up for me?”

She muttered, getting to her feet, her hands clamped self-consciously to her stomach. At five months, Marinette had a noticeable bump, even wearing an oversized t-shirt.

“This one,” Adrien suggested, pulling a dress from the rail. It was powder blue, strapless and floaty, reaching the floor.

“It’s too low,” Marinette complained. “There’s a reason it still has the tags on. I can’t keep it up.”

“Well, you couldn’t before…” Adrien smirked. Marinette squeaked as he effortlessly scooped her up, and laid her gently onto the bed. He nestled beside her, tugging the t-shirt up so he could kiss his way from her breasts to her stomach.

“You are gorgeous,” the blonde told her, nuzzling his nose against her. “We don’t have to go tonight, if you don’t feel like it. Your comfort is my priority.”

Marinette sighed, kissing her partner softly. “We did promise…”

“We can be a little late,” Adrien grinned.

“How late?” Marinette asked slyly, her hand slipping under his dress shirt to stroke his back.

“Mmm,” Adrien considered. He was used to her mood swings now, and rolled with them happily, especially when she was in _this_ type of mood. “An hour?”

“Okay,” Marinette giggled, stripping off the t-shirt. They lay side by side, and Adrien ran his hand over the swell of her hip, before slipping down her underwear to caress her backside. She wiggled closer to him, her fingers teasing the bottom of his hair despite his protests.

“I’m going to look more like Chat if you do that,” he complained, capturing her hand and bringing it to his mouth. Marinette pouted; playing with his hair was one of her favourite things to do. He distracted her by leaning forward to kiss her neck. She lay back into the pillow as he adorned her skin with feather-light kisses.

“Adrien,” she moaned impatiently, tugging at his belt. He laughed, helping her unloosen the buckle. “Sorry, princess. Am I moving too slow?”

“Always,” Marinette told him, her eyes filled with desire.

He rumbled in approval, moving down the bed so he could strip down her panties and press his mouth flush against her.

“Ahh…” she gave a contented sigh, running her fingers over his shoulders as he lapped at her and sucked on her clit.

Adrien watched her through his lashes. One of positive side affects of Marinette’s pregnancy was that she was more sensitive and tended to orgasm faster. Her thighs clamped around his head and she gave a gasp as Adrien brushed her clit with the pads of his fingers as his tongue flicked against her.

“Adrien!” Marinette clenched around him, her hands fisting in the bedcovers. He could never tire of the taste of her, his tongue wringing out the last of her orgasm as she shuddered against his mouth. He licked his lips as he rose above her, eyes hooded as she trembled with pleasure. Adrien wished he could share this image with the male colleagues who had warned him what turn off pregnancy was. He had honestly never been more attracted to Marinette in his life: to see her stomach swell with their baby: his child. Pride, admiration, love: he couldn’t even name what it was he felt, seeing Marinette like this.

“Chaton?” Marinette asked, when he simply continued to gaze down at her.

He grinned, slipping in behind her, shucking his black dress pants, too full of need to be inside her to bother removing them properly. Her back was flush to his chest as he eased in, grateful for the warm lubrication that enveloped his length.

“You’re amazing,” he whispered against her ear, clasping her hand over heart. He kissed her shoulder as he rocked against her, earning a keening noise from her throat.

“Adrien,” she groaned, drawing her knees to her stomach so he could go deeper. He gave a deep purr as he drew back, his thrust even more intense. He could tell the way she clenched around him that he had hit her sweet spot.

“There?” he teased, sucking the lobe of her ear. She squirmed against him, her breathing harsh. He drew his hips back, addicted to the way Marinette’s body clung onto him, as if never wanting him to leave. He gently eased his knee between her legs, his hand supporting her thigh as he began to rock rapidly inside her.

“Oh my God,” Marinette breathed, writhing with every stroke. Adrien tucked his head against her shoulder, resisting the urge to clamp his mouth down on the skin, in case he left a mark. She moved his free hand to her breast, and he squeezed in appreciation, the milky globe plump under his fingertips: another pregnancy perk.

“Adrien, I’m going to…!” she bowed against him as if to pull away completely, and he slowed his thrusts, stroking between her breasts, taking care to roll her nipples between his thumbs. She cried out, her legs squeezing his knee, while her walls closed tighter around his cock.

“My lady…” he gasped against her shoulder. She reached back blindly to cup his balls and he wrapped around her more tightly, his release fast and frantic.

They lay like that together for a moment, their breath regulating, their heartbeats falling into a familiar rhythm.

“I love you,” Marinette said gently, twisting around to kiss him. Adrien grinned against her lips, his hands spanning her stomach.

“I love you both,” he told her, kissing her deeply. She whined when he finally pulled away.

“We still have a ball to make, princess,” he told her, fixing a stray hair from her eyes. “Unless you want me to catnap you again?”

Marinette giggled, and allowed Adrien to pull her to her feet.

“I think we better wash up first,” she smirked, tousling his golden hair. “Otherwise people might talk…”

* * *

 

“Marinette,” Gabriel beamed as they entered the reception. “You are a vision, as always. How are you feeling?”

“Thank you, Mr Agreste,” she smiled, kissing him on the cheek. “Your son is taking good care of me.”

"Excellent,” Gabriel nodded, appraising Adrien. “What on earth happened to your hair?”

“I…fell asleep,” Adrien lied, tugging at his messy locks.

Gabriel raising an eyebrow. He clicked his fingers at the passing waiter and plucked some orange juice from a tray, offering it to the young lady, who accepted it gladly.

“Now tell me, dear,” he said, clasping Marinette’s hand in his own. “How long until we can finally call you an Agreste?”

The dark haired woman flushed, and she could feel Adrien’s cat-like grin from behind. She had already batted down any suggestion of marriage. Once was quiet enough.

“My annulment will take another six months, sir,” she explained. “But I’ve already agreed that the baby will take Adrien’s last name.”

“Good, good,” Gabriel nodded. “If the child inherits even a speck of your creative talent, I can happily go to my grave.”

“Father,” Adrien admonished, wrapping an arm around Marinette’s waist. “Let’s leave this conversation until the child is at least born.”

“Quite,” Gabriel said. “Well, I’ll go and greet some more guests. I’m so glad you could make it, Marinette.”

“Pére adores you,” Adrien noted with slight jealously.

“Hmm,” Marinette laughed, stroking his face and kissing him. “Don’t worry, chaton. You’re still number one to me.”

He glowed under her kiss, ignoring the giggles of other guests. “Good.”

* * *

 

Of course, not everyone was impressed by the runaway bride, who was soon to be having the baby of Paris’ most famous male model. Adrien often overheard whisperings about Marinette and himself, but he preferred to ignore them. Marinette was under enough stress and pressure already, without adding another legal case to the proceedings.

Adrien had been warned off by colleagues and people he had considered friends: she was a gold-digger, just using him to further her career, etc etc. Of course, he couldn’t explain that they had been in love with each other for over a decade, and their solid, trusting relationship was the main reason the streets of Paris remained safe.

One such friend was talking to Marinette now and he winced. Theo, who had once confessed his love for Ladybug, was currently cooing over his partner. Adrien felt his hackles rise as the man placed a hand on his lady’s stomach.

“Adrien?” Marinette squeaked as he suddenly appeared beside Theo, his green eyes channeling his inner-feline.

“My love,” he purred, nuzzling against her cheek, every inch the alley cat. Theo leapt back, clearly surprised at the action.

“Adrien,” Marinette said again, lightly, knowing how possessive he could be. “Theo was just congratulating us on the baby.”

“Er…yes,” Theo laughed, rubbing the back of his head. “Congrats, man. Good job.”

“Thank you,” Adrien smirked, his cheek still flush against Marinette’s. “It’s a job I hope to make a career out of.”

“Adrien!” Marinette gasped, scandalised. Theo nodded nervously, making his excuses before scuttling off.

“He shouldn’t just touch you like that,” Adrien complained. “I know you hate it. Why didn’t you say something?”

Marinette sighed. “It’s a natural reaction. Most people want to touch a bump when they see it.”

“He didn’t ask permission, though, right?” he growled, following Theo with his eyes as he disappeared into the crowd. “He used to have a thing for you.”

“Oh Adrien,” she giggled, bumping against him. “That was back when we were young!”

“So?” the model retorted, winding his arm around her. “I was in love with you, then, too.”

“Yes,” Marinette smiled, indulging Adrien in a chin scratch. “And it’s your baby, stupid daddy cat, so no need to bite anyone’s head off.”

“Can’t help it,” he gritted out, eyeing the crowd. “Animal instincts.”

“Save it for the bedroom, kitty,” she told him, tapping his cheek, and he immediately flushed red.

“I’ll try my best, my lady.”


	6. Father's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy Father's Day chapter <3  
> Thanks to Hawkdaddy for creating MLB~

“Adrien,” Marinette whined. “It’s too much!”

The blonde replied with a hum, nuzzling against her shoulder.

“Adriennn!” she exclaimed again, pushing him off. “It’s too hot! I can’t sleep.”

The model looked at her fuzzily. “Huh?”

“I’m dying,” she complained, kicking off the sheets.

“Sorry, princess,” Adrien ruffled his hair. They had always joked that he radiated heat, which would be useful in the winter, but not so much during Parisian summer, which had dragged on until late September. There wasn’t a breath of fresh air.

The model got up and switched on the AC, closing the window so it would have the proper affect. He climbed back into bed, kissing his partner on the shoulder, before distancing himself at the other side of the bed. Perhaps it was the cat in him, but he only slept well when snuggling with Marinette. It was shame that at this stage in her pregnancy, with only a few months to go, she was already so uncomfortable and prone to hot flushes.

Adrien drifted into a dream-state, but immediately woke up: Marinette was trembling. She was asleep, the sheet tangled around her waist, but her skin was covered in goosebumps.

“Princess,” Adrien admonished. “You’re going to catch a chill at this rate!”

Her tugged the sheet up to their chins and wrapped himself around her, his chest flush against her bare back. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

“Adrien!” Marinette moaned, and once again she was pushing him away. “What are you doing?”

The model pouted. “You were shivering, my love.”

“Sorry,” Marinette sighed. “This is useless, isn’t it? Why don’t you sleep in the guest bed? You have work tomorrow.”

Adrien rolled out of the bed, and turned off the air conditioning, and once again opened the window. He swiped Plagg from the little nest he had created on the bedside table with Tikki. He gave a yawn, and transformed, the cool black leather coating his body. 

“C’mere, princess,” he said, scooting against her back. “Better?”

She sighed with contentment, pulling his arm around so that it covered her bump.

“Yes, thank you, kitty.”

He gave a happy rumble, before kissing her neck sleepily.

* * *

Chat had been fighting crime solo for the last few months, since Tikki refused point-blank to let Marinette transform. She had cried about it for a while, but Adrien had gently talked her around. It wasn’t safe for her to be swinging from rooftops anymore.

He alternated with day and night patrols, and today, breathing in the cool autumn air, Chat missed his lady. Marinette had expressed concern that she wouldn’t be able to fit in the suit again, until Tikki had explained it didn’t work like that.

The baby would be arriving in a few weeks, Chat thought, with a cheesy smile on his face. No criminal could put him in a bad mood today.

* * *

“Alya,” Marinette suddenly gripped her friend’s arm.

“You’re right,” her best friend reflected. “I don’t really need another camera. I mean, what with Ladybug being MIA right now, it’s not like I have much to shoot anyway…”

“Alya!” Marinette groaned, tugged her friend’s attention away from the tech display. “I think…I just had a contraction.”

“What?” Alya spun, holding her friend by the elbows. “Shit, Mari, you’re like a ghost. Isn’t it too early for this?”

“I need to sit down,” she gasped, clutching her bump.

“I’m going to call Adrien,” Alya said, helping her friend into a nearby seat.

“He’s…working,” Marinette explained. “He won’t pick up.”

* * *

 

Chat hummed happily as he chased down a thief, returning the handbag to the old lady with a flourish and sitting on the perpetrator until the police arrived. His baton buzzed and he slid it open. Only one person had the number to text him.

_Princess: It’s started._

“Shit!” Chat jumped to his feet, frantically looking to and fro. Of course the cops weren’t here yet.

The thief, a young boy in his twenties, made to flee, but Chat yanked him back.

“It’s your lucky day, pal,” the black cat said. “I’m going to let you go, but if you ever mug an old lady again, I will claw your eyes out. Got it?”

“Yes, sir!” the young lad squeaked, and Chat nodded.

“Good.”

_CN: Where are you???_

* * *

“Chat Noir?” Alya gasped, her hands automatically patting her pocket for her phone. The hero had suddenly appeared in the middle of the electronics department, and the crowd parted for him, trying to take videos and photos.

“I’m going to kill you,” Marinette gasped out, bent double as the contractions hit again.

“Sorry, princess,” Chat grinned apologetically. “But I had to get here as fast as I could.”

“What?” Alya’s fingers froze. “Why are you…”

She was silenced as Chat carefully lifted Marinette into his arms. “Just doing my public duty,” the black cat winked.

“Why didn’t you detransform, you stupid cat?” she whined, hiding her face against his chest.

“I didn’t really think,” he admitted. “Blame me once we get you to hospital.” 

* * *

 

Adrien did de-transform once they reached the hospital, after Marinette’s begging between contractions. Since she was a few weeks early, she was admitted as a precaution.

“This is so frustrating,” Marinette mumbled, trying to get comfortable in the hospital bed. “I had a plan! I was going to pack so carefully.”

“Alya will get what you need, don’t worry,” Adrien comforted her. “Just try and relax, love.”

Marinette gritted her teeth as another contraction hit, squeezing her partner’s hand.

“Your parents are on the way,” Adrien reassured her. “My father is getting on a flight as we speak.”

“He’s going to miss that important conference,” Marinette frowned.

“I don’t think he cares,” Adrien grinned. “I haven’t heard him this excited since silk bomber jackets made a come-back.”

Marinette giggled, and then immediately grimaced. “Ouch.”

“Can’t they give you more pain meds?” Adrien asked, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

“Not yet,” she gasped.

“Can I do anything?” Adrien asked, feeling helpless. Marinette nodded, leaning forward, and he smiled, rubbing the bottom of her back with his fingertips. He felt his lady relax under his touch, and he gave a sigh of relief. He had made it in time.

* * *

“Marinette!” her parents entered with a massive basket of pastries, and carefully enveloped their daughter in a hug. Tom had started to tear up already, muttering about his ‘baby girl’, while Sabine embraced Adrien. Marinette’s mother gave the best hugs.

Gabriel was next, arriving with a small case of overnight clothes, all carefully picked from the new maternity range that Marinette had inspired. (She had complained often to Gabriel that clothing for pregnant women was as fashionable as circus tents, and they had decided to do something about it.)

“How are you, dear?” Gabriel asked, taking Marinette’s hand.

“Better, now,” she smiled. “I’m glad everyone could make it in time.”

“I didn’t expect you to be so early,” Sabine admitted. “It was the opposite with you, mon chéri. I thought you were never going to be born!”

“Mama!” Marinette protested.

“It was the same with Adrien,” Gabriel smiled, his hand on his son’s shoulder. “My wife often complained that he was too comfortable.”

They all laughed good-naturedly, and Adrien blushed. The little small hospital room was full of love, and they pulled chairs around the bed, settling in for the long wait ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SILK BOMBER JACKETS ARE BACK GUYS!  
> I'm so hyped~


	7. Domestic Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More domestic fluff~

“Hello, Hugo,” Marinette beamed, as her baby boy was finally handed to her. His hair was surprisingly dark, taking after his mother, and his eyes were scrunched up.

“How are you feeling?” Adrien asked, as he pulled his chair closer. He kissed Marinette’s cheek, before moving to brush his lips against his new-born son’s head. He marvelled at how fluffy his hair was.

“Fine,” Marinette smiled at him, “Better than expected. I’m tired, of course, but I expected it to be much worse.”

“Did you hear that, Hugo?” Adrien laughed, stroking his son’s dark hair. “You weren’t as challenging as an akuma! I’m sure that will change.”

“Adrien!” Marinette giggled.

“Oh look, he’s sticking out his tongue,” the model grinned. “Looks like he’ll be a great kitten after all.”

“He must be hungry,” Marinette said, worrying her lip. Sure enough, the baby began to wail.

“Will I get the nurse?”Adrien asked, his voice panicky.

“No, it’s okay,” Marinette smiled, “she showed me earlier. If I lift Hugo up, can you slip a pillow underneath?”

“Sure…” the model jumped to his feet, grabbing the spare pillow, floofing it up before gently putting it on his partner’s lap.

“Okay…” Marinette bit her lip as she concentrated, supporting Hugo in one arm while she loosened her sleeping gown. Adrien fluttered nearby, unsure how to help.

“Come here, baby,” she cooed, using one hand to support her breast, while the other cradled Hugo close. She teased the teat against her baby’s mouth, and he wailed louder.

“Mari…” Adrien was shuffling from foot to foot, clearly agitated, but she blocked him out, concentrating on helping Hugo to latch. It was important to get it right, or it would cause discomfort to them both.

Finally, the crying stopped and there was the noise of satisfaction as Hugo began to suckle.

“There we go…” Marinette glowed down at her son. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you, Hugo?”

Adrien lowered himself onto his seat, watching in awe. There was something so natural and so humble about the act of breastfeeding.

“You make it seem so easy, princess!”

“It wasn’t, the first time,” Marinette admitted. “But the nurse advised me to stay calm; if I’m distressed, Hugo picks up on it. He’s going to be feeding constantly at this stage, so I want to get into good habits.”

“You’re amazing,” Adrien swallowed, tracing her cheek with his hand. “You’re handling all this so well.”

“Only because you’re here,” Marinette smiled. Adrien leaned forward and she nuzzled him.

Hugo made a noise of discontentment as his mother moved, and they both laughed.

“Sorry, son,” Adrien grinned, as Marinette helped their baby to suck again. “I guess I have to learn to share!”

* * *

 

Since both mother and baby were in good health, they returned home a few days later. Their apartment was sparkling, as Sabine had cleaned the place from top to bottom. Tom had filled their fridge and freezer with home-cooked meals, and there was every type of baby accessory and toiletry waiting for them on the counter (courtesy of Gabriel).

“I think your father thought there was more than one baby,” Marinette reflected with a giggle as she looked through the items.

“He’s always been ambitious,” Adrien laughed. “He’s itching to visit, I know. I told him to come over tomorrow, once we’ve settled in.”

“No problem,” Marinette said, lifting Hugo out of his carry-cot. “You liked Papa Agreste, didn’t you, sweetie? His glasses amused you, anyway!”

“Are you hungry?” Adrien asked, surveying the fridge. “I think we have enough here to feed the French army, and then some!”

“Maybe later,” his partner said, carrying Hugo into the bedroom. “He’s tired from the journey. I want to see if I can settle him.”

The cot was placed next to their bed, with the wooden bars collapsed on Marinette’s side for easy access. She placed her baby down in his new crib, and lay next to him on the bed, smoothing his hair to help him sleep.

Adrien wandered into the room and breathed a dreamy sigh at the sight. His family. He had never dreamed of having such a thing, never mind with Ladybug. Yet, here they were. He scooted behind Marinette as gently as possible, leaning on his elbow, watching as Hugo struggled against sleep. It was too soon to say what colour his eyes would be: green or blue.

They both giggled at Hugo’s little yawn, a small mewling noise as he pawed at his face. His fingers were covered in white mittens, to stop himself from scratching.

“Princess, he’s too cute,” Adrien groaned, rubbing his head against her shoulder. “I know we’re trying to get him to sleep, but can’t I cuddle him?”

“No, kitty,” Marinette sighed, scratching him under the chin. “We need to get him in a routine, remember? Just cuddle me instead.”

“Okay,” Adrien grinned, happy at the compromise. He pulled his partner into his arms, carefully because he knew she was still sore.

“I love you,” he breathed against her neck, his fingers combing through her hair.

“Love you too, daddy cat,” she giggled, rubbing her face against his chest. “I missed you. I missed sleeping next to you.”

“Mmm,” Adrien agreed, nuzzling her cheek against his before kissing her. “Me too. But don’t worry, princess, it won’t happen often. Just every couple of years, right?”

He gave an “oft!” as Marinette elbowed him in the gut.

* * *

“Shh, Hugo,” Adrien begged, as he jiggled his son up and down. It was the first time Marinette had left them together on their own (she had just popped out as Ladybug for five minutes to get some fresh air) and already Adrien was freaking out. Despite being fed just before his partner left, Hugo was crying and clearly not impressed by any of his father’s antics.

“Come on, buddy!” Adrien cooed, moving his son onto his shoulder and patting his back. Maybe it was wind? He had already checked his baby's nappy, which was clean. What else could it be?

But still Hugo wailed and wailed. Adrien located his mobile, intent on calling Marinette. Maybe something was really wrong with their son?

“Hold on…” Adrien smirked, thinking of an idea. He gently put Hugo down on the bed, and grabbed Plagg. “Transform me!”

His kwami sighed, but obeyed. Chat grinned, leaning over his son on the bed, wiggling his cat ears.

“Funny, right?” the black cat said, tickling his son’s tummy. Hugo crinkled his face up, looking like he was about to scream, when suddenly Chat moved his head, making the golden bell tinkle. The baby blinked, interested, and Chat moved again. A delighted giggle bubbled from his son’s mouth.

“Yes!” Chat gloated, leaning down close so his son could reach the bell and bat it himself. That was how Ladybug found them as she climbed in the bedroom window.

“Oh my,” she smiled, covering her mouth. “It looks like our son really is a kitten, after all.”

“Told you,” Chat said proudly, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. “You look as wonderful as ever, my lady. I trust you had fun?”

“I did,” Ladybug grinned, stroking Chat’s face. “Thank you for holding the fort. It looks like you had no problem at all.”

At this, Hugo gave an indignant squawk.

“Oh, son, are we ignoring you?” Chat crooned, carefully lifting Hugo to his chest. Ladybug giggled, leaning down to kiss her baby’s head.

* * *

It was no surprise that Hugo’s first word was ‘cat’. Sometimes, Plagg could be bribed to fly around the baby’s head to keep him entertained. Tikki was also good with him, showering him with kisses until he laughed.

Adrien was lucky that his modelling work was so flexible, and he could pick and choose his jobs. He would much rather stay at home all day than go to the studio, but they wanted to be financially independent, and not have to rely on their parents. Marinette was able to teach sewing classes at the weekends, and take on commissions for certain projects. Their time together at home was sacred, and when little Hugo had finally settled for the night, they relished the opportunity for alone time. Unfortunately, their son seemed to always know the right time to interrupt them.

“Dammit,” Adrien growled from in-between Marinette’s thighs, where he had just made himself comfortable. They were sprawled on the sofa, a chick-flick playing on the television that they had lost interest in thirty minutes ago.

“It’s okay,” she said, ruffling his hair. “He’ll fall back asleep soon.”

But Hugo contained to cry, and unable to ignore him, his parents migrated to the bedroom.

“There there, baby,” Marinette cooed, rocking Hugo in her arms. “Did you have a bad dream?”

Adrien scowled down at his son good-naturedly. “There will be no brother or sister for you at his rate, my boy.”


	8. Forever and Always

“Happy birthday, daddy!” Hugo crawled on top of his father’s chest, gently hitting his face with a wrapped present.

“Ouch,” Adrien laughed, sitting up and wiping his son’s dribble from his face. “Thanks, my little man. What is it?”

“Open!” Hugo told him, clapping his hands together in excitement.

“Kiss first,” Adrien smiled, leaning down, allowing Hugo to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek. The blonde pulled apart the paper, asking his son where his mother was.

“Making ‘fast,” Hugo said seriously. “She burnt the eggs.”

Adrien chuckled. A baker’s daughter she may be, but his lady was still prone to accidents in the kitchen.

“Oh wow, thanks, Hugo,” Adrien said, beaming at the new tie: black with three emerald green stripes. “I’ll wear this today!”

Hugo’s face lit up with pride, and Marinette came into the room, an adorable smudge of nutella on her cheek.

“Happy birthday, chaton,” she smiled, leaning down to give him a kiss. She giggled as her partner grabbed her and licked the chocolate from her face.

“Where’s my present from you?” Adrien teased, making her sit down on the bed. Hugo snuggled into his mother’s side, sucking his thumb as he closed his eyes.

Marinette smiled suggestively and gestured to herself. “Aren’t I enough?”

“Of course,” Adrien agreed, pressing their lips together once more. “But it’s not every day I turn thirty. Don’t I get a special one?”

“Indeed,” she smirked, grabbing his hand and placing it flat on her stomach. “In fact, it’s _very_ special.”

Adrien blinked several times, before his face split into a very cat-like grin. “Are you…?”

“Yes,” Marinette nodded, her other hand covering his. “I went to the doctor yesterday to confirm.”

Adrien laughed with delight, cupping her cheeks and kissing her. “Thank you. That’s the best present ever, princess.”

“What present?” Hugo perked up, making grabby hands.

“You’re going to have a little brother or sister, baby,” Marinette cooed, hugging him to her chest. “Won’t that be fun?”

Hugo wrinkled his nose. “A sister might be okay.”

* * *

“Ladybug is pregnant again!” Alya didn’t bother with greetings at their next dinner, and instead jumped straight into the newest gossip.

“Oh?” Adrien asked with interest, spearing some pasta with his fork. “Why do you think that?”

“She hasn’t had an absence this long since the last one!” Alya said gleefully. “I’m confident Chat Noir will announce it next time he’s in public. I’m going to be the first to get the news, for sure!”

“This is so strange,” Marinette laughed, covering her mouth. “I’ve actually got some news, too.”

Alya’s eyes went wide, while Nino chuckled and gave Adrien a fist pump.

“What weird timing!” Alya said, putting down her napkin with a small grin and wink.

* * *

By the time little Emma was born, Marinette had taken over the Agreste Maternity line, _Coccinelle_. Adrien decided to take a break from shoots, to allow his partner to return to work sooner.

It was often the case that Marinette would creep in late at night to find Adrien sprawled out on the bed, Hugo tucked into one side, and Emma asleep on his chest like a little kitten.

“Hey,” Marinette whispered with a smile, leaning down to kiss him. “How were they today?”

“Angels,” Adrien grinned back, his hair mussed up in a very Chat-like manner. “How was work?”

“Great,” Marinette replied, gently sitting next to him and stroking Emma’s wispy blonde fluff. “We managed to find a much better alternative to that stretchy cotton that they ran out of last week.”

“Oh, good,” Adrien yawned.

Marinette giggled, carefully picking Emma up and kissing her cheek before placing her in the cot.

“Welcome home, mama,” Hugo stirred sleepily.

“Hi, baby,” Marinette smiled sweetly, picking up her son. “Let’s get you to your own bed, shall we?”

“Okay,” Hugo agreed.

Marinette stayed with him until he drifted back to sleep, before returning to her own bedroom. Adrien was waiting for her, leaning on his elbow as she slipped in the sheets.

“Hey,” he purred as she snuggled close to his chest. “Remember when we were young and used to stay up past ten pm?”

Marinette hummed. “Yeah. But I didn’t get to sleep beside you when I was young, so I think I prefer now.”

“Well said, my lady,” Adrien smirked, nuzzling her face with his before kissing her sweetly. His hand slipped under her nightgown to stroke her side and she sighed against him.

“I do wish I had my younger body, though,” Marinette said softly. “I didn’t realise children could change you so much.”

“Silly,” Adrien admonished her. “You’re still breath-taking, princess.”

Marinette made a noise of disbelief in the back of her throat, making Adrien shift over her on the bed, his body pressing on top of hers.

“Are you calling me a liar?” he challenged with a grin, leaning down to kiss along her jaw. She swallowed against his touch, her fingers slipping under his t-shirt to stroke along his spine. Adrien gave a rumble of pleasure, gently pushing her nightgown up to her neck so he could kiss her breasts. She was embarrassed of the stretch marks, he knew, so he took the time to trace each silver trail with his tongue.

“Adrien,” Marinette gasped under his mouth, as he kissed her nipples gently, avoiding pressure since she was too sensitive there.

“Sorry,” he said, pulling her clothing back down, hovering over her. “Am I hurting you?”

“N-no,” Marinette shook her head, pulling him down for a kiss. “Just…I love you so much.”

“Princess,” Adrien said, feeling the emotion well up in his throat. “I love you too. So much. Will you…will you marry me?”

He heard her suck in her breath, and saw her eyes widen in the dark.

“I know you said you didn’t want to, again,” Adrien said suddenly, “And I understand why. But I don’t want to ever be with anyone else. And I want our children to be protected by the law, in case anything happens to me—”

“Yes,” Marinette whispered.

Adrien paused, swallowing. “Yes?”

“Yes,” she nodded, tears in her eyes. “I was so scared to mess up again, but if it’s you, then yes. Let’s get married.”

“Thank you, my lady,” Adrien gasped, pressing his face against her neck. “I’m so happy…”

“I think you father might be happier,” Marinette teased, stroking her fingers through his hair.

“Oh God,” Adrien laughed, kissing her nose. “He’s going to have a meltdown.”

“I have one condition,” Marinette said, firmly.

“Anything,” Adrien said earnestly.

“It has to be low-key. Only our family and close friends.”

“Of course,” her partner promised. “That sounds purrfect.”

* * *

It was a small and perfect wedding. Marinette wore a gown designed exclusively for her by Gabriel. It was a simple and stunning fitted dress of ivory satin. Adrien wore a matching waistcoat under his bottle-green suit. Hugo proudly wore a miniature version of his father’s suit and carried the rings. Emma was still too small to walk down the aisle, but she wore a dress made of the same material of her mother’s with an emerald sash. She sat quietly on Sabine’s lap for the whole ceremony.

Their wedding bands were white gold, with secret inscriptions on the inside. Adrien’s had a pattern of ladybugs, while Marinette’s was decorated with cat paws.

After the ceremony, they shared a meal at their favourite restaurant with their family and friends. They hadn’t wanted to go on a honeymoon, so instead they had booked a night in a hotel on the outskirts of the city, while Marinette’s parents’ babysat.

“Adrien?” Marinette returned from the bathroom to find herself alone in the restaurant. Everyone had finally called it a night at one in the morning, and the newlyweds were waiting on their chauffeur to arrive.

“Madame Agreste,” the waiter appeared at her elbow, making her jump with the unfamiliar name. “You husband is waiting outside in the gardens.”

“Oh, thank you!” Marinette smiled, squashing down the feeling of panic. Of course Adrien wouldn’t have suddenly abandoned her!

Her heart was racing as she stepped outside, the cool wind welcome on her flushed skin. “Adrien?” she called out, wandering around the flowerbeds. The strong smell of honeysuckle washed over her and she smiled sadly, the scent reminding her of another time and another wedding dress.

“Ah, there you are, princess,” Chat landed nimbly in front of her, his leather suit shining in the moonlight.

“Chat?” Marinette blinked in surprise, looking around with hesitation, but they were alone in the gardens.

The black cat swept into a bow, before taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles.

“I don’t think your husband is around,” he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. “So I thought perhaps I could steal you away.”

Marinette opened her mouth to protest, but it was too late. Chat lunged forward and swept her into his arms, carefully scooping her over his shoulder as he launched into the inky night sky.

* * *

 

Chat landed nimbly on the balcony of their hotel room. He had made arrangements that morning for the door to be left unlocked (hotel managers didn’t argue with Agrestes).

“I can’t believe you,” Marinette gasped with embarrassment against his chest.

“I’m glad I can still surprise you, after all this time,” Chat winked, letting his bride down onto the balcony. He remained perched on the marble railings, observing her with hungry green eyes.

“Well?” Marinette asked, her hands on her hips. “Now what?”

Chat licked his lips. “Why don’t you go and take that dress off, princess?”

Marinette flushed even pinker, but she immediately spun around and entered the bedroom, closing the door and the curtains to shield her from view. Chat sighed with satisfaction, swinging his legs over the railing, resting his chin in his fisted hands.

* * *

Her hands were trembling as she removed her veil. It felt so different to the last time. Instead of dread and regret, anticipation and longing coiled in the pit of her stomach. Marinette was shaking so hard she struggled with the side zip of her dress. She cursed herself under her breath. Why was she acting like a blushing virgin, when she’d had two children with this man?

“Princess…” Chat’s whine travelled through the window and she sucked in air, letting the satin pool to the floor. She quickly checked the mirror, swiping some stray makeup from under her eyes and touching up her lipgloss. She hesitated over letting down her hair, and decided to leave it pinned up. She wasn’t wearing a corset this time, but a strapless ivory slip that moulded to her breasts, stomach and hips. It clung like a second skin, and Marinette rather liked the way it looked. She wore sheer stockings held with an ivory garter belt; no blue this time. She kept on her heels as she pushed opened the door and faced her new husband.

Chat had been idly tapping his feet against the ground, but stopped abruptly as soon as he saw her. He pushed off the railing, and wasted no time in tracing her hips with his claws, pulling him flush against him.

The black cat took her hand, and kissed the white gold band on her finger. “No mistakes this time, princess?” he checked, his eyes glittering.

“Not this time,” Marinette agreed, looking at him under her lashes. “My husband might be jealous if he knew I was with you though, Chat Noir.”

“Hmm,” the black cat flashed his teeth, dipping her backwards, his hands at her lower back. “I promise to return you, princess. Just as soon as I’m finished with you.”

Marinette felt her skin tingle as he pressed a kiss against her throat. “You’re terrible,” she choked out.

“That’s why you love me,” Chat winked, righting her and taking her hand, leading her to the bedroom.

* * *

Chat may have taken her by surprise, but Marinette had one more ace up her sleeve. She bit her lip to contain the laughter as her husband fiddled with her garters, a genuine noise of anguish escaping his lips as a claw caught on her stockings, causing a ladder.

 “It’s okay, chaton,” she giggled, threading a hand through his hair. “I can buy another pair.”

“But they’re so pretty,” Chat lamented, clicking his claws together. “Can you take off the slip? I don’t want to ruin that, too.”

Marinette giggled, but acquiesced, pulling the silk over her head and tossing it to the floor. The black cat prowled over her, the leather of his suit sticking to her body. She felt him twitch and then freeze as he noticed the new addition to her skin, the little black paw print at the inside of her right thigh, a favourite spot of his.

“Princess…” he wheezed, tracing the mark carefully with the pad of his finger.

“Do you like it?” she asked, suddenly nervous. “I couldn’t think of a wedding present, so…”

She was cut off as Chat immediately growled and traced the tattoo with his tongue.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Marinette grinned, stroking his back with her foot.

“I love it,” Chat purred, licking the mark several more times before rising to kiss her. “Thank you, princess. You’re too good to me.”

“You deserve it,” Marinette told him, stroking his face as she sucked his bottom lip.

“I want to get a matching one,” Chat gasped against her mouth. “A little ladybug on my thigh.”

“You can’t,” Marinette chuckled. “What about the swimwear and underwear shoots?”

“Damn,” Chat cursed, his claws picking the pins out from her hair. “Where else could I hide it?”

“I have an idea,” Marinette said sweetly, her hands sweeping around to squeeze his ass under the suit. Chat groaned, jerking against her hip.

“Oh, really?” he smirked. “It certainly wouldn’t be _spotted_ there. Is that your favourite place, princess?”

“It’s one of them,” Marinette teased, kissing him as she stroked his ass lovingly again. “But I prefer it out of leather…”

“Your wish is my command,” Chat grinned, easing the zip down of his suit. Marinette could never tire of watching him pull off the suit—he was much more skilled in the act now. His mask and ears remained, as did his rings, one on each hand. She took them, kissing both, before Chat settled between her legs, gracing her tattoo with a kiss before turning his attention to where she wanted it most.

They knew each other’s bodies as well as their own now, and it took Chat mere minutes to have Marinette wrapped around his fingers, shuddering with her release. She whimpered as he husband licked every last drop of her residue, his purr vibrating over her wet skin, making her high linger. Dazed, she managed to pull herself upright and onto his lap, where his cock was standing to attention.

“Mari…” Chat gritted his teeth as his wife teased his head with her tongue before coating him all over in her saliva. Once she was satisfied his skin was wet enough, she knelt over him, guiding him to her entrance, bumping his head against her clit.

The black cat’s own nails sunk into her ass as she eased onto him, grateful for her own natural lubrication. Chat’s eyes were hooded, his pupils mere slits as he regarded her on top of him.

She settled into a more comfortable position, making her husband groan underneath her. Marinette flashed him a seductive smile as she pushed him down further onto the bed, her palms flat on his bunching pectorals. She loved being joined to him like this, able to take control of their love-making, rising above him again and again, only to take him once more into her body. It was sheer ecstasy to see him lose control underneath her, and know that she was the only one in the world who was allowed to see this side of him. No matter how sultry his shoots were, these expressions were for her eyes only. No matter how many pictures and videos were taken of him, no one else was able to see Paris’ superhero in the throes of passion. His light eyelashes fluttered, his teeth were caught between his lip, and his muscles clenched.

“P-Princess…” Chat rasped, his eyes moving from where their bodies connected to her bouncing breasts, before finally meeting her eyes. She knew how much he loved her being on top, but she hadn’t been confident enough since Emma. In this moment, she felt miraculous. She increased the pace, making Chat’s hands fly to her hips to help her. Marinette’s own pleasure was coiling as she hit her sweet spot, and her fingers stroked her husband’s hard stomach, making him twitch underneath her.

Being Ladybug had graced her with an excellent stamina and flexibility, so it was with a sly smirk that she shifted her weight, lifting off her knees and balancing on the balls of her toes, her hands reaching back to clamp onto Chat’s knees. Her husband made a choked noise at her change of position, and she began to ride him faster, her head falling back and her chest pushed out. His warm hands immediately clasped her breasts, giving her more support as she sunk down on him again and again.

“My lady!” Chat’s voice was low and broken and she gave a delighted gasp, feeling her orgasm tear through her all at once. Her husband immediately rose up to meet her, his hands fisting in her hair, tugging their clammy bodies together with a keening noise. Marinette clenched around him, riding her wave of pleasure, feeling him thrust up into her several times before he cursed and followed her over the edge.

They lay together, spent, nuzzling each other and murmuring sweet words. Marinette tugged her fingers through his hair, her nails running along the nape of his neck, making Chat purr. She giggled, and his ears flicked against his scalp at the noise.

“My princess delights in teasing me,” he complained, one finger reaching down to circle her tattoo.

“You love it, chaton,” she smirked, stroking his cat ear, making him fold into her body.

“I do,” he admitted. “And I love you, Marinette Agreste. Forever and always.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who followed this fic! <3  
> It was so much fun to write. Please do check out my other work, especially Strictly Business if you liked the aged up dynamic~
> 
> Also catch me on Tumblr: kawaii-keke-chan
> 
> Bisous x


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-read this fic recently as it's still one of my faves, and decided to add a little smutty epilogue~
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day all <3

Adrien sighed with relief as he twisted the key in the lock. After a horrible few days of long shifts, he was finally home. He’d been sleeping at the office since the shoots had been back to back, and he hadn’t seen his wife for what seemed like weeks.

“I’m home!” the model tried to sound bright, despite being totally exhausted. He slipped out of his shoes, not bothering to untie the laces, although Marinette would scold him later. Adrien let his keys clatter on the coffee table, and noticed how quiet the apartment was. Ah, that was right. Sabine and Tom were looking after the kids to give Marinette some peace to get on with her recent project.  
  
Perhaps his wife wasn’t home yet? Shrugging off his suit jacket and loosening his tie, Adrien made his way to the bedroom door, which was strangely closed. There was a keyring dangling from the handle, and the model frowned, sliding it off. It was white and rose gold, and he wondered what it was for. Marinette didn’t have a car, and they had their chauffeur anyway. Some new gadget? His wife had mentioned something about a speaker system.

He flipped open the metal part and saw an on button, as well as two arrows, up and down. Swallowing, Adrien nudged the up button, and was immediately rewarded with a gargled cry at the other side of the door.

“Marinette?” Adrien’s heart jumped into his throat. He pushed open the door, unprepared for the sight awaiting him. His wife was lying on the bed, clad only in blush-coloured, lace underwear. Nude stockings were attached to light pink garters, and there was a faint buzzing sound in the room. Adrien tilted his head to locate it, as Marinette gasped and rocked her hips. Somehow she had managed to fasten her hands behind her back with fluffy pink handcuffs.

“A-Adrien!” she gasped, and suddenly it clicked. With a smirk, the model took one step forward to the bed, and pressed the up button on the remote. The buzzing noise increased, with rhythmic throbs.

“Arghh!” his wife convulsed, a sob breaking from her lips. Adrien clambered over her, locating the vibration noise between Marinette’s legs, concealed under her lace panties.

“Naughty bug,” he said, feeling how wet the underwear was. A bottle of lube lay on the bed. “Just what have you got inside you?”

“Please…” Marinette panted, and he leaned down to kiss her. Adrien straddled his wife, feeling the pleasant burr of whatever it was between her legs. His erection was already stiff at seeing Marinette such a mess, and she moaned into the kiss as their tongues tangled.

“Is it good?” he purred, and his wife nodded. Adrien thumbed the remote again and she cried out, rocking against him. The vibrations didn’t just increase, but he could tell by the sound that the pulses varied in length and intensity. This mode was currently building Marinette up to a crescendo, starting off soft, before reaching a fever pitch, only to die down again.

“Fuck!” Marinette rutted against him, as much as her bound hands would allow. “I’m so close!”

“I’m a little jealous of whatever this thing is…” Adrien chuckled, fingers dipping down under the lace. There was a white, looped cord, to pull the gadget out when finished with, but the blonde ignored that to touch whatever was currently making his wife lose her mind. He could feel the tip of something egg shaped and silicon.

“Please…” Marinette gritted her teeth.

Adrien cupped her cheek, his eyes glinting. “Do you need help, my lady? It seems you’re having trouble getting off…”

His wife swallowed and bucked helplessly against him. Grinning, Adrien flipped her onto her stomach, enjoying the way she thrust her hips against the bed, seeking release. Coaxing her onto her knees, Marinette sobbed as the vibrations seemed to be more sensitive at his angle. Adrien dug his fingernails into her ass, and gave her a light spank, making her buck helpless against the bed.

“Adrien!” she whined, backing up against his hardness. He grinned, easing her lace panties down, and lying underneath her so he could place her clit directly above his mouth. This way, he could squeeze her ass too, and she could grind against his face, which she did so wantonly.

Since the egg was inside her, the vibrations didn’t distract him too much as he sucked and licked her slit. Marinette started trembling immediately, and he lapped her swollen bundle of nerves without mercy.

To say it was one of the most explosive orgasms of their marriage was not an understatement.

Marinette convulsed around him and howled, everything clamping down around him. Adrien relished the taste of her release, chasing as much as he could with his tongue, before she collapsed, her knees giving out. He slipped out from underneath her and grabbed the remote. Adrien managed to find the off switch while his wife twitched in flurry of limbs.

“Good?” he teased, stroking her hair. Marinette’s eyelids flickered, and she nodded dreamily. “Can I take it out?” he asked her.

“Yes,” she confirmed, and Adrien reached down, easing the egg out with the cord. It slipped out without much strength, the silicon smeared with her release. The model slid the warm egg into his mouth while Marinette watched, her cheeks flushed and her breathing ragged.

“I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did,” Adrien smirked, popping the egg on the bedside table. “Though I’m glad I can’t be completely replaced by a gadget…”

They kissed, sloppily, and Marinette bumped her nose against his. “There’s something for you, too. In the drawer…”

Adrien felt his heart rate spike. His erection was still painfully concealed in his suit pants, and he fumbled with the drawer. Inside, something he had only ever heard of but never seen: a rubber, see-through cock ring, with an attached little plastic box.

The model laughed, unbuckling his belt. “You’re too good to me, Madame Agreste…”

Marinette giggled and managed to sit up on the bed, her hands still behind her back. The key was in the drawer too so Adrien helped her out of the cuffs, kissing her wrists.

“Here,” Marinette took the ring from him and stuck it in her mouth, sucking. The blonde swallowed hard as his wife pumped lube into her hands and rubbed them to warm it up. He inhaled sharply as she began to massage his shaft with slow, gentle strokes. Adrien sank back onto the bed, the stress of the last few days evaporating with his wife’s touch. She made sure every inch of his cock was slick with lube, paying attention to his balls and the tip. The whole time she sucked on the cock ring, her cheeks bulging with the rubber. His shirt was now sticking to him with sweat and Adrien shrugged it off, his stomach tensing at Marinette’s wonderful torture.

His wife popped the ring out of her mouth. “If it hurts, just tell me and I’ll stop, okay?”

Adrien nodded. His eyes were locked to the ring as she eased it over the head of his cock, pushing it down his solid shaft. It was tight, but pleasantly so, and the lube and saliva made sure it wasn’t dry.

“How does it feel?” Marinette asked, rubbing her thumb over his tip.

“Strange…” Adrien admitted. “But good.”

“Okay,” his wife smiled wickedly. She climbed on top of him, rubbing a little lube around her lips, before sinking down.

“Fuck…” Adrien gasped. His hands flew to her hips, pinching the skin.

“Too much?” she asked, sitting still.

“Different…” he choked. The pressure around the base of his cock was intense.

“Tell me if you need me to stop…” Marinette said, holding onto the bed frame for support. She slipped up and off him, before impaling herself once more with his cock. Adrien jerked, as she set a pace, bouncing up and down, before circling her hips and rocking against him quickly.

The model gritted his teeth. Like Marinette, his pleasure was building with each stroke, but then slipping away. It was infuriating, but it also made the experience more exciting.

Marinette reached down, and at first Adrien thought it was to touch herself, but she nudged the little box on the ring. The model had forgotten it wasn’t a simple cock ring but instead had a built in vibration. It buzzed through the base of shaft and Adrien hummed in surprise. It was a nice, tingling feeling. What he wasn’t banking on was his wife’s reaction. Marinette sunk down on him and moaned, her thighs fastening around him like a vice.

“Fuck…” Adrien grunted. The vibrations were hitting right at her clit, and Marinette seemed unable to move anymore.

The model pulled her forward so she collapsed over him, her face burying into his shoulder. She was whimpering, and Adrien growled, gripping her buttocks as he bucked up into her heat. With every thrust, the cock ring bounced off Marinette’s clit, and she jumped as if touched by a live wire.

The model sucked her neck. She had picked well, a toy that could benefit them both during sex. But at this angle, Marinette was more in control, and he aimed to fix that.

Adrien rolled them over, pulling Marinette’s hands above her head and fastening the handcuffs on again. She gasped at the action, her cheeks flooding scarlet. Adrien chuckled and leaned down, dragging her lower lip in-between his teeth. He spread his wife’s thighs and wrapped her legs around his back, so her ankles were crossed. He could go deep in this position, and the model slipped in with satisfaction as gravity did most of the work.

“Argh, Adrien!” his name burst like a curse from Marinette’s lips as he sunk further inside her. He held his position, letting the vibrations burr against her clit, letting her get close before pulling his hips away again.

“Not yet, my love,” he teased, tightening his hands around her thighs. The blonde started quick thrusts, pumping his hips as fast as they could go. Marinette struggled underneath him, writhing and pinned to the bed by his weight. Her hands itched to touch him, he could tell, as the handcuffs clinked above her head.

“You feel so good,” he groaned, their bodies coated in sweat. He pushed the lace bralet up so he could palm her breasts, his tongue swirling around her raised nipples.

“Please, Adrien!” Marinette begged, and he kissed her hotly, as their hips moved flush against each other. The ring collided with her clit and Adrien held her there as she thrashed, swallowing her screams in his kiss. Her whole body quaked uncontrollably around his, and Adrien moaned as her walls clamped around him more tightly, wringing his release from him. The vibrations made his orgasm even more erratic, and he bit down on Marinette’s shoulder as he spilled inside her.

Finally spent, he fumbled for the switch and eased the cock ring off. Adrien lay down next to his wife, stroking a hand over her hips, which were still trembling.

“Thank you,” he whispered, kissing her softly. “That was just what I needed.”

“That was… amazing…” Marinette admitted, cupping his cheek. “Thanks for indulging me…”

“Any time, princess…” Adrien laughed, snuggling together with her, and falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
